Detective Rune and The Diamond Robbers
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Tiga perampok permata telah kabur ke dimensi waktu yang lain...mungkinkah detektif yang reputasinya paling hebat di Tokyo tahun 22XX bisa menangkap mereka? Tapi bagaimana caranya kalau petunjuk yang tertinggal hampir tidak bisa memberikan kejelasan dan menuju ke fakta yang sesungguhnya...? Fic one-shot spesial Halloween. This is pure randomness.


[Kasus penculikan permata lagi-lagi terjadi di kediaman Edelweiss. Menurut saksi mata, pelaku terdiri dari tiga orang, dan diduga bahwa pelakunya sama seperti beberapa kasus penculikan permata belakangan ini. Pelakunya sampai saat ini masih buron-]

_**BIIP**_

"Apa-apaan kau, Croc? Tadi itu kan berita tentang kita!" teriak salah seorang perempuan berambut hijau yang sepertinya kesal dengan temannya.

"Apa pula kau ini. Justru gara-gara kau tidak hati-hati sampai ada saksi mata…brokoli," balas temannya tadi dengan cuek.

"Brokoli apanya…panggil aku Beauty! Dasar licik seperti buaya!" teriak cewek itu lagi dengan nada lebih tinggi.

"Sudahlah, Beauty," ujar seseorang berambut merah campur abu-abu. "Dia memang bukan dipanggil Crocodile tanpa alasan…" lanjutnya sambil menyalakan kembali TV.

"Huh, kau sendiri juga sama; Apple," ujar Beauty. "Iya, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya benar," sahut Croc yang membuat Beauty cengo.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Kata pepatah, '_one apple a day keeps the doctor away_', yang kira-kira diartikan bahwa kau bisa menjauhkan kita dari masalah, Apple. Itu benar sih, tapi baru-baru ini kau kurang teliti menghapus sidik jari sehingga data sidik jari kita kini sudah ada di tangan kepolisian," jelas Croc yang kelihatannya sudah mahir berbahasa Inggris itu.

"Ya ampun…segitu doang…" ucap Beauty, seolah ia mengharapkan kesalahan yang lebih besar lagi. "Memang kenapa, bayam? Itu kenyataan kok," balas Croc yang belum jera juga.

"Ini lagi…'bayam', panggil BEAUTY aja susah banget sih!" kali ini Beauty mulai marah beneran. "Maaf, kau bukan pacarku kan? Tak ada alasan sah bagiku untuk memanggilmu begitu," dan Croc malah tambah cari ribut.

"A-apa?"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Soal sidik jari itu…maaf, aku kurang teliti," respon Apple dengan _simple_.

…

"Ya ampun, kau masih juga kepikiran soal 'dia'?" tanya Croc tidak percaya sekaligus sudah melupakan tentang Beauty tadi. "Entahlah. Dia hanya muncul mendadak di dalam benakku , itu saja," sangkal Apple yang kurang mempan terhadap teman-temannya.

"Ah, jangan bohong kau, Apple. Kami tahu bagaimana usahamu melupakan orang itu, orang yang sangat spesial untukmu…" tambah Beauty dengan tatapan curiga.

Sementara Apple hanya berpikir.

"…_benar, dasar…kelinci yandere…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SuzuRyuuji presents<strong>_

_**Another SUPER GAJE fic**__** - Halloween special**_

_**Detective Rune and The Diamond Robbers**_

_**Starring: Fey Rune**_

_**Genre: Mystery/Friendship**__** with a hint of randomness**_

_**Warning: AU, sedikit OOC, mungkin typo, dsb**_

_**Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**~Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Hari-hari di SMP Raimon berjalan lancar…sangat lancar.

Bahkan saking lancarnya…

"Hei, itu bukannya…Beta?" tanya Hamano dari ruang kelasnya seraya melihat ke gedung seberang dari jendela.

"Eh? Beta; penyanyi pop yang terkenal baru-baru ini? Yang bener?" tanya Hayami ikutan heboh. "Iya! Nggak nyangka konser berikutnya ternyata di halaman gedung seberang!" sahut Hamano yang tambah heboh.

"Ckck…hari gini masih jaman nge-fans ama idola kayak gitu?" sindir Kurama yang masih tidak mengerti tingkah teman-temannya yang sudah fanatik soal Beta.

"Lho, memangnya kamu bukan fansnya ya, Kurama?" tanya Hayami polos. "Ya bukan lah! Aku sih tidak tertarik yang begituan," ujar Kurama seraya membaca buku pelajarannya biar KELIHATAN kayak anak alim.

…

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kurama…kenapa _cover _buku tulismu ini _Limited Edition of Betathings _semua…?" tanya Hamano sambil meringis nggak jelas. Kebetulan sisi _stalker_-nya lagi keluar.

Kurama langsung merah mendadak.

"EMANG KENAPA? MASALAH BUAT LO?" Kurama langsung nyolot, yang bikin Hamano balik nyolot.

"Lha tadi kan lu bilang nggak suka! Emang salah kalo gue nanya?"

Dan terjadilah perang kelas 2 SMP Raimon ke-54…sampai…

"SHINDOU DATANG!" teriak Hayami yang selalu sukses mengheningkan suasana kelas yang awalnya segaduh apapun. Tapi tentu saja sang midfielder klemar-klemer itu tidak berbohong. Shindou memang datang; bersama Kirino pula! Lengkaplah derita anak-anak kelas 2 yang mau dapat hukuman dari ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas paling tegas sepanjang sejarah SMP Raimon (nggak segitunya).

"Lho? Kenapa hening? Kalian tidak mau melihat Beta ya?" tanya kapten tim sepak bola Raimon yang sebenarnya retoris.

"Ah, bicara apa kau Shindou…tentu saja kami ingin melihatnya!" sahut Hamano dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kalau begitu liatlah! Khusus hari ini kalian boleh ribut deh," kata Kirino tiba-tiba yang bikin Shindou shock sedikit.

"Wah…tumben nih baik…kalian pengen liat juga ya?" tanya Hamano yang sudah memegang _popcorn _di tangan. Kebetulan lagi jam kosong.

"Ya…gitu deh…" aku Kirino dengan frontalnya. Hamano langsung lonjak kegirangan bersama beberapa fans Beta yang lain dan langsung mengerubuti jendela.

"Kau gila apa, Kirino? Masa demi Beta sampai segitunya?" tanya Shindou. "Ya…kesempatan Beta untuk konser depan sini kan sekali-kali," Kirino malah cengar-cengir, yang bikin Shindou tambah heran lagi. "Iya sih, tapi aku nggak nyangka ternyata kau fanboy juga…" Shindou masih tercengang, padahal sendirinya juga fans Beta.

"Habisnya dia cantik, suaranya bagus pula. Cowok mana sih yang nggak suka ama dia?" sekarang gantian, Kirino yang matanya berbinar-binar. Shindou mulai merasa temennya kesambet…walaupun kesambetnya nggak selama apaan tau…

"Huh, sampai segitunya. Dia itu cuma artis cantik yang sok gaya di atas panggung, itu doang kok," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba dari mejanya dengan sinis. Dan ternyata dia adalah…

"Ya ampun Fey, kau salah satu Behaters rupanya…" gumam Shindou dengan senyum-_sweatdrop_. "Habisnya dari tadi kalian ngeributin Beta mlulu…apa menariknya sih orang kayak gitu?" tanya Fey yang mendadak kepo.

"Yah…memangnya di daerah asalmu Beta tidak sepopuler di sini ya?" Kirino malah nanya balik. Fey malah menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, "bukannya Beta baru nge-hit setelah aku pindah ke sekolah ini? Lagipula dia itu..."

"Apa?" tanya Shindou dan Kirino bersamaan dengan mata polos _no jutsu_.

"…eh, nggak, abaikan," Fey mendadak meralat omongannya. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat perhatian Shindou dan Kirino terarah ke sang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun itu sampai-sampai rambutnya pun menyerupai daun (abaikan author sarap).

"_Fyuh…nyaris saja…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Fey's POV<strong>

Namaku Fey Rune, kelas 2 SMP. Aku lahir di abad 23. Yap, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya; kenapa aku bisa berada di zaman saat Shindou dkk hidup, alias abad 21? Sebenarnya ceritanya cukup panjang…

Aku adalah detektif SMP yang dipercayai kepolisian Tokyo di masa depan. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku menerima misi untuk menangkap kelompok perampok permata yang sedang buron; Trio Greek. Karena suatu hal, mereka melarikan diri dengan mesin waktu ke era zaman ini, dan aku pun menyusul mereka. Tapi, mesin yang kutumpangi sedikit…'rusak' saat tiba di sini dan itu membuatku tak bisa kembali.

Untungnya, aku segera menghubungi ayahku; Asurei Rune, untuk mengirimkan mesin waktu baru. Tapi karena mesin waktu di sana mayoritas rusak gegara perampok nggak jelas itu, mereka malah mengirim…

"Astaga Fey, sudah berapa kali kubilang; jangan manyun saja di siang bolong begini. Kau lebih lucu kalau tersenyum…_ya ne_~," sapa teman sebangkuku sambil duduk kembali di bangkunya. Sesungguhnya, aku masih belum percaya kalau dia itu…

"_Okaa-san_, hentikan itu. Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum kalau para perampok itu masih bebas berkeliaran di era 200 tahun sebelum kita ini?" balasku dengan ketus. Tepat, aku masih belum percaya kalau mereka mengirimkan ibuku yang kini memakai marga 'Nanobana' itu untuk sementara.

Dan pada kenyataannya, mesin waktu yang digunakan ibu juga rusak saat tiba di sini, jadi kita terpaksa menunggu. Ibu sengaja meminum obat untuk membuat tubuhnya sepantaran anak SMP sehingga bisa memantauku setiap waktu. Tapi bukan itu yang masalah untukku…

"Eh? Kinako_-chan_ sudah kembali dari toilet ya?" tanya salah seorang anak laki-laki di kelasku.

_Here we go again…_

"Hah? Kinako_-chan _udah balik?"

"Yang bener?"

Nah, ini dia nih yang aku paling males. Laki-laki di sini mayoritas LOLICON AKUT**. **Ya…_okaa-san _memang loli saat dia masih kecil – harus kuakui itu.

"Hei, Rune, kau kenapa bisa sebangku dengan Kinako_-chan_?" tanya salah seorang dari Mochi Mochi Lovers, atau nama fansclub penggemar ibuku. Alay banget kan? Emang.

"Itu…"

"Kenapa Kinako_-chan _mau sebangku denganmu?" tanya yang lainnya lagi. Jujur, kalau ibu tidak senyum-senyum menghadapi mereka dan menyuruhku untuk bersabar, orang-orang ini pasti sudah ke 'dunia sana' sejak dulu kala.

"Kalian ini beneran nggak tahu malu ya…" ucap seseorang dengan frontalnya dan masuk ruangan tanpa permisi.

"Mochi Mochi Leader!" sahut salah seorang Mochi Mochi Lovers, yang kaget melihat ketuanya memasuki ruangan kelas dua begitu saja. Memang dia bukan anak kelas dua sih…

"Kalian ini memalukan juga, bagaimana kalau Tsurugi_-kun _melihat tingkah kalian tadi? Kalian masih sayang nyawa nggak sih?" tanya ketua mereka. Ng…sepertinya Tsurugi tidak segalak itu deh…

"Justru kau juga tidak tahu malu…Kariya," dan Kirino malah ikut campur, dengan bonus _sweatdrop_. Aku rasa dia nguping barusan...

"Iya, untuk apa kau tiba-tiba datang ke sini? Ini bukan kelasmu kan? Lagipula, memangnya anak kelas satu bisa dengan mudahnya menyusup ke sini?" tatap Shindou curiga. Memang tak heran orang lihai seperti Kariya bisa melakukannya. Dan ya, _dialah_ leader Mochi Mochi Lovers…dasar fanboy akut.

"Lho? Memangnya nggak boleh? _Sensei _kelasku kebetulan lagi absen buat nonton konsernya Beta…kalian juga jam kosong kan? Hehe, sepertinya guru kita banyak yang Befanatics ya?" ucap Kariya dengan bangganya. Apanya coba yang perlu dibanggakan…

"Sudahlah Fey," ujar ibuku begitu menyadari sorot mataku yang mulai menajam, "kawanan perampok itu pasti bisa ditangkap."

Mudah sih ngomongnya…tapi…

_#Uke tsugu PASS wa ashita e no yuuki…#_

"Hayo, siapa yang bawa HP ke kelas?" tanya Kirino tiba-tiba. Padahal tadi dia mengizinkan untuk ribut. Ah, cowok _trap _memang sulit dimengerti.

"Fey…bunyi itu kan…" suara ibuku mendadak gemetar. Tunggu, jangan bilang…

"Ada apa, Fey? Cepat diangkat, entar putus lho!"

…ya, tanpa sadar aku malah membeku. Untungnya Kirino sudah tidak mencari biang kerok lagi.

Aku pun mengambil HP-ku untuk mengecek. Ternyata benar; _mereka_.

"Ada apa, Straw?" tanyaku sedikit malas, soalnya alasan ia meneleponku belakangan ini selalu kurang bermutu. Dia memang asistenku di masa depan, tapi kebiasaannya minum soda itu sepertinya merusak otaknya.

"_**Ya ampun, Fey…kenapa kau terdengar lesu begitu? Cerialah sedikit, aku ada berita bagus nih!"**_

"Berita bagus apaan…?" terbukti sekali, kata-katanya sama sekali tidak membantu di saat-saat seperti ini.

"_**Seseorang menemukan informasi mengenai tujuan kawanan perampok Trio Greek untuk pergi ke abad 21, dan yang menemukannya adalah…tentu saja mata-mata terbaik yang dimiliki oleh kelompok kita, ng…siapa ya?"**_

Kurang ajar, dia meledekku lagi.

"Manto, kan? Sudahlah, aku lagi beneran sters nih, bukan stress lagi," walaupun aku tahu sia-sia saja berkata begitu.

"_**Straw, kau sedang menelepon ketua?**__**"**_

Manto!

"_**Iya. Eh sebentar Fey, pacarmu mau bicara."**_

"Terserah dah, balik kerja sana…dan **siapa bilang Manto itu pacarku?**" kalau bukan karena Manto, mungkin si Straw ini juga sudah kukeluarkan sejak grup detektif SMP kepolisian Tokyo terbentuk.

"_**Wah, tak setia juga kau, Fey. Ya sudah, nih, tangan kananmu mau bicara."**_

_**KLEK**_

"_**Halo, ketua? Sepertinya kita sudah tahu tujuan mereka datang ke-"**_

"Manto, di sana kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

…

Dan hening sejenak.

"_**Iya…saat ini Trio Greek belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kembali ke abad 23. Jadi begini, mereka mengincar sebuah pameran permata di Jepang, abad 21, yang diadakan oleh keluarga Kageyama.**__**"**_

"Begitu…ngomong-ngomong, di mana lokasinya?"

"_**Kalau tidak salah, di lapangan kosong sebelah tenggara SMP Raimon.**__**"**_

…tunggu, apa?

"_**Ketua, kau tidak apa-apa?**__**"**_

"I-iya…di dekat SMP Raimon ya? Jam berapa?"

"_**Jam 15.00 waktu setempat.**__**"**_

Bagus! Pas pulang sekolah!

"Baiklah, terima kasih informasinya…Manto," kataku sambil hendak memutus panggilan.

"_**Oh ya, ketua!**__**"**_

"Ya, kenapa?" untung saja masih ada jeda 1 detik.

"…_**cepatlah kembali."**_

…Manto…

"Ya, pasti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," dan akhirnya aku putuskan juga. Tapi melihat ibu yang senyum-senyum gaje di sebelahku…aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Manto ya?" godanya sambil tertawa geli.

"Cerewet ah. Yang penting sekarang kita tahu tujuan kelompok perampok gaje itu," jawabku sambil menahan _blush_.

"Kau sepertinya membenci sekali mereka, Fey. Tapi apakah kamu lupa? Kau masih belum bisa menghapus salah satu dari mereka dari benakmu…" ucap ibuku yang mendadak membuatku mengingat kembali; rasa sakit begitu tahu, apa itu artinya pengkhianatan.

Ya…si koala _tsundere _itu…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Setelah jam kosong yang kurang begitu berarti (kecuali untuk Befanatics tentunya), anak-anak SMP Raimon langsung mengerubuti pameran permata di tempat yang tadi Manto bilang begitu mendengar bel pulang berbunyi; mumpung konsernya Beta juga sudah selesai. Apa anak SMP Raimon ndeso semua ya…kayak nggak pernah ngeliat permata besar incaran Kaito Kid aja…

"Wah…permatanya banyak banget ya!" sahut salah seorang anak tercebol satu SMP; Nishizono Shinsuke. "Iya, besar-besar pula!" lanjut Aoi serasa anak ndeso yang sekali lagi- oke, lanjut aja.

"Widih…permatanya berkilauan!" nah, ini malah lebih ndeso lagi. Permata dimana-mana berkilauan atuh! Dan tentu saja, ini merupakan _statement _yang keluar dari mulut murid se-kamseupay sepanjang sejarah Inazuma Eleven setelah Endou Mamoru.

"Ya ampun Tenma, permata dimana-mana begitu kali!" tegur Shinsuke yang mulai penasaran apakah di kepala Tenma isinya bola 99%, nggak 50% bola dan 40% dinosaurus seperti dirinya (nggak gitu).

"Maklum Shinsuke, aku emang ndeso," malah ngaku sendiri dia sambil nge_-smirk_; kayak gitu kok malah seneng…

Sementara itu…

"Wah, permata di abad ini ternyata begini ya!"

Maaf, ralat; ada juga ternyata yang hampir sama kamseupay-nya dengan Tenma.

"Astaga _okaa-san_, perasaan permata di abad kita lebih spekta-spekta dah, kenapa matanya sampai kayak cetarmembahanabadai gitu?" tanya Fey yang mulai bingung dengan tingkah ibunya yang sepertinya _diamond addict_. "Tapi kan pengalaman kayak gini sekali-kali, Fey! Kalau mau jalan-jalan ke abad sini kan mestinya bayar," jelas Kinako dengan bijaksana(?). Weleh-weleh…ternyata mau jalan-jalan ibu ini.

"Oh, jadi jalan-jalan lebih penting daripada keselamatan anaknya, gitu?" tanya Fey lagi dengan sinis sambil memalingkan wajah dari ibunya. "Yah, Fey…jangan cemberut gitu dong. Ibu kan cuma bercanda," hibur Kinako seraya menepuk pundak bocah yang sekarang senyumnya jarang nampak itu.

Tapi Fey kelihatannya tidak menggubrisnya, karena pandangan matanya sudah lari ke suatu arah…

"Kenapa Adu du nggak nyuri permata aja ya…bukan cokelat?" gumam salah seorang anak di sana yang memakai seragam Raimon dan memiliki rambut ungu. Di belakangnya, nampak makhluk yang dikenal juga oleh Fey…

"_Dia…Mochi Mochi Leader kan?"_

"Gimana sih kau, Hikaru? Di planetnya Adu du kan cokelat merupakan sumber energi yang sangat besar. Wajar saja kalau mereka menginginkannya lebih daripada permata. Permata kayak gini itu cocoknya buat Beta!" jelas Kariya yang entah apa nyambungnya yang membuat _shota _di sebelahnya menatap dengan tatapan '_are-you-kidding-me_'.

"Mochi Mochi Leader macam apa kau ini, Kariya…" Hikaru akhirnya geleng-geleng kayak ayam ditempeleng. "Lho, memangnya kau tidak tahu? Leader Befanatics kan aku juga!" pamer Kariya yang memang dasarnya fanboy stadium tak tersembuhkan. Pemimpin kumpulan fans Tominaga Jun pun dia!

"…oh iya, tadi aku dengar dari kakak kelas. Katanya kau masuk-masuk ke ruangan kelas 2 cuma buat nontonin konsernya Beta," ucap Hikaru dengan tatapan _stoic_. "Ng? Kau sepertinya tidak senang dengan sifat asliku ini ya?" tanya Kariya tiba-tiba dengan nada khawatir.

"Nggak juga sih, aku cuma bingung. Dulu kau bilang fans Boboi Boy terbesar sepanjang sejarah, makanya aku berikan topi itu kan? Seolah-olah kau sengaja membuatku bingung dengan pindah-pindah _fandom_."

…

"Oh, cuma gara-gara itu. Aku menyimpannya di kantungku kok, habis tak boleh pakai topi di sekolah," jawab Kariya sambil mengeluarkan topi itu dan memutar-mutarnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Hikaru; yang aslinya memang periang nan polos, tanpa sadar mengambil topi itu dan memakaikannya ke kepala Kariya dengan pegangan topinya di depan. Tapi reaksi yang satunya malah menatapnya sambil cengo.

"Bukannya topi memang dibuat untuk itu?" Hikaru memancarkan senyum polosnya. Bagaimanapun…

"…Hikaru! Teganya kau!"

KRETEK

"Kenapa sih, Fey? Kau masih belum bisa mengampuniku ya?" Kinako mulai menggerakkan tangannya di depan kepala Fey karena dia kelihatan melamun (bukan kelihatan doang, emang iya!).

"Eh? Bukan! Aku merasa seperti mendengar suara retakan…" kata Fey sambil mencoba untuk memasang pendengaran tajamnya lagi; siapa tau ia salah dengar?

GRUSAK

"_Jangan-jangan…" _kata itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak keduanya.

"_Okaa-san_, kau cari si bintang udik itu, aku akan mengecek jika yang lainnya ada di sini," perintah Fey dan mereka langsung bergerak. Tapi belum sampai semenit…

"A…a…" desah seseorang tiba-tiba dengan lututnya melemas hingga ia berlutut di atas rumput, dan itu cukup menarik perhatian orang.

"Salah satu permatanya…hilang…"

* * *

><p><strong>Fey's POV<strong>

Hah? Hilang?

Jangan-jangan, _Trio Greek_? Besar sekali kemungkinan kalau mereka pelakunya. Manalagi jelas salah satunya baru saja ada di sekitar sini. Mereka terkenal pintar menyamar, pasti setelah menyembunyikan permata itu di suatu tempat, mereka akan membius orang dan menyamar menjadi mereka.

Gawat, kalau begini sih, bisa-bisa ada anak Raimon palsu! Harus hati-hati nih…

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fey?" ucap ibu tiba-tiba. "Ya, apa?"

"Anak yang wajahnya pucat itu siapa? Jelas dia anak Raimon, bukan?" tanyanya sambil memandang anak berambut ungu yang tadi kulihat.

"Oh, dia…aku tadi melihatnya bersama si Mochi Mochi Leader. Kalau tak salah, namanya Hikaru," jelasku singkat.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar, Fey!"

"…tunggu, kenapa?" aku mendadak heran, sementara ibu menatapku tajam.

"Sebelum kita lanjutkan tukar informasi ini, sebaiknya kita pastikan kalau kita berdua sama-sama asli," usulnya. Sebentar…apa?

"Eh? Ngapain? Mana mungkin mereka bisa menyamar dalam waktu secepat itu?" walaupun mereka perampok hebat, tetap saja bagiku itu 'mustahil'.

"Fey, kau berkata begitu seolah-olah kau salah satu dari mereka. Jangan manja, ayo lakukan itu!" paksa ibu. Ya elah, yang biasanya merengek untuk tidak melakukannya siapa?

"Oke, tapi kalau ibu kesakitan, aku nggak mau tau," aku ingatkan. Karena yang terakhir kali memang dia menangis tiada henti sampai aku berikan balon dan permen.

"Sip _ya ne_. Satu…" dia mulai memberi aba-aba dengan tangannya menjulur perlahan.

"Dua…" lanjutku, dan tanganku pun mulai bergerak.

"Tiga!" sahut kami bersamaan sambil menarik pipi masing-masing.

Tapi hasilnya…

"SAKIT!" teriak kami yang sekali lagi bersamaan sambil memegang pipi yang telah dicubit dan mengusapnya. Gila…ternyata tenaga ibu hebat juga.

"Apa aku bilang," ujarku yang sudah duluan pulih, "kita berdua asli kok."

"…Fey, sepertinya kau sudah tambah _chubby _sejak yang terakhir kali, bagaimana kalau ibu cubit lagi…?" tanya ibuku dengan aura _yandere _yang dengan sekejap membuatku merinding.

"Iya deh, iya…maaf. Sekarang gimana caranya kita cari pelakunya? Kalau 'mereka' pelakunya, mereka pasti sudah menyamar karena si cewek kamseupay nan apalah itu sudah tidak kelihatan," jelasku sambil clingak-clinguk.

"…Fey, kau masih marah karena ditolaknya ya?" curiga ibu sambil _sweatdrop_. "Udah nggak sih, tapi dia menjadi perampok permata dan itu nggak bisa aku maafkan…"

"Hei, kalian!" panggil seseorang yang derap langkahnya terdengar makin dekat. "Shindou_-kun_!" gumamku. Eh…sudah waktunya ya?

"Ngapain kalian di sini juga? Bukannya kalian bilang mau gambung ama tim? Untung Kirino nggak ada, kalau iya mungkin kau sudah senasib dengan Kariya," jelas Shindou dengan sedikit marah yang memang pada dasarnya sifat seorang kapten.

"Memangnya Kariya_-kun _kenapa?" tanya ibuku. Ini lagi…

"Tadi dia sempat ditampar sama Kirino gara-gara keluyuran di sini. Ayo, kalian mau gabung nggak?" tanyanya lagi. Iya sih…aku dan ibu memang bilang kalau mau gabung, soalnya aku suka sepak bola, dan ibuku memaksa ikut-ikutan. Haduh…

"Tentu _ya ne_, ayo Fey!" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku. Woi! Orang lain kagak tau kalau kita ini ibu dan anak! _Oh please_…jangan ampe Mochi Mochi Lovers liat…

* * *

><p>"Kinako, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Tsurugi di ambang ruang klub sepak bola. Tsurugi sebenarnya berperan sebagai 'pacar' ibuku karena ibu tidak mau ada laki-laki yang 'menembaknya' beneran. Ibu banyak yang naksir sih, salah sendiri. Walaupun perlu kupertegas kalau aku merasa rasa suka Tsurugi ke ibu itu bukan cuma sandiwara belaka…<p>

"Dari pameran permata di seberang, Fey menemaniku," jawab ibu sambil menebarkan senyum lolinya. Seketika Mochi Mochi Lovers di ruangan klub gubrak semua, termasuk sang pemimpin. Cukup sudah…

"…dia gubrak karena kebanyakan dipukulin ya?" tanya Kirino kepada orang di sebelahnya, yakni Kurama. "Bukan…dia kena serangan loli," jawab Kurama dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan sambil menunjuk ke loli yang dimaksud.

"Eh? Shindou, mereka mau jadi anggota sini juga?" Kirino sedikit heran karena Shindou tidak memberitahu apa-apa tentang ini. Habis Kirino galak sih, kita juga takut tau…

"Begitulah."

"Nggak perlu tes penempatan kan?" tanya Kirino untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ya…kalau kata Endou_-kantoku _sih cuma cukup bertanya apakah dia suka sepak bola dan langsung lolos," jawab salah seorang adik kelas yang rambutnya seperti UFO…yang membuat Shindou nge-_glare_.

"Aku tanya Shindou, Tenma…" ucap Kirino yang mewakili perasaan Shindou yang paling dalam(…kelihatannya sih begitu). "Emang kenapa, Kirino_-senpai_? Nggak masalah kan?" tanya anak itu lagi dengan polosnya sampai Kirino menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Ampun dah…ngomong-ngomong, Endou_-kantoku _atau siapalah itu ada di mana?" aku pun mencoba buat nimbrung-nimbrung.

"Iya ya, dari tadi ia tidak kelihatan," tambah salah seorang anak yang pendeknya setengah mati…

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fey, Nanobana; apa posisi yang kalian kuasai?" tanya Shindou untuk mengalihkan topik karena mau diomongin kayak apa pun, Endou_-kantoku _tidak akan muncul begitu saja kan?

"Aku bisa sebagai _midfielder_," jawabku. Sementara ibu menjawab bahwa ia bisa sebagai _forward _maupun _defender_.

…hah?

"Eh? Kinako_-chan _bisa dua posisi itu?" tanya Kariya yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Demikian juga dengan Mochi Mochi Lovers lain yang langsung cengo seketika.

"Kenapa? Kalian kaget?" ibuku malah nanya balik dengan tambahan mata polos. "B-bukan begitu, tapi…" sahut Kirino yang entah kenapa menjadi gagap. Woi woi…apakah harus kuingatkan kalau tenaga ibu ini kuat pake banget?

…

Lho? Kok jadi _awkward silence_?

JEGREK

"Hikaru mana?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba yang main dobrak aja tanpa tekan bel dulu. Eh iya, nggak ada bel…ya setidaknya ketuk dulu kek!

Orang itu pakai _headband _oranye…kalau tidak salah, dia pelatih tim sepak bola Raimon, Endou_-kantoku _itu orang ini ya…

"Endou_-kantoku_!" sahut anak berambut UFO tadi. "Hikaru…di sini, kenapa?" jawab Kirino sambil memegang lengan makhluk yang dimaksud. Tunggu…Hikaru anggota sepak bola Raimon?

"Hikaru, kau sebaiknya tidak usah latihan hari ini. Lagipula kamu sudah dijemput lebih awal," jelasnya. Lho? Memang kenapa? Apa ada hubungannya antara Hikaru dengan perampokan permata itu?

Sementara sosok yang dipanggil tadi awalnya sedikit tercengang, tapi perlahan namun pasti, dia juga meninggalkan ruangan klub. Bentar, kok nggak ada yang nanya sih? Nggak perhatian amat ni tim!

"Aku akan mengurus beberapa hal terlebih dahulu, kalian latihan duluan saja," perintahnya dan menutup pintu ruangan.

…lagi-lagi hening. Apa selalu begini ya?

"Baik, _minna_! Kita akan mulai latihan dengan anggota baru; Fey Rune dan Nanobana Kinako," jelas Shindou yang membuatku dan ibu langsung membungkuk.

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!"

Dan setelah ini pun…aku rasa tidak akan ada yang lebih _bizarre _lagi. Paling-paling para perampok itu sudah kabur karena tidak ada hal yang aneh selain kepergian Hikaru mendadak. Tapi tadi dia wajahnya pucat di pameran…siapa dia sebenarnya…?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Penyelidikan detektif Rune terpaksa terhenti hari itu. Dan besoknya, dia sudah berniat mencari petunjuk tentang keberadaan mereka. Atau malah sebaliknya…?

"…tunggu, apa-apaan ini?" geram Fey begitu melihat bahwa lorong kelas 2 dipenuhi dengan kertas yang tertempel di sembarang tempat, bahkan sebagian besar terjatuh di lantai dan sudah terinjak-injak begitu saja. Yang lebih aneh lagi, sapu, pel, dan alat-alat pembersih lainnya sudah tersedia, tapi sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun murid Raimon yang bersedia untuk mengingat pepatah 'kebersihan pangkal kesehatan' pada saat itu yang dikalahkan oleh rasa ingin tahu mereka.

"Perbuatan siapa ini…?" Kinako pun bertanya-tanya. Kebetulan ia dan anaknya berdua menginap di rumah Tsurugi jadi mereka bertiga selalu tiba di sekolah bersamaan (tapi tentunya mereka terpisah di tangga, karena Tsurugi masih kelas 1).

Sementara itu, rombongan anak lain yang curiga terhadap kertas itu malah mengutak-atik seenaknya sendiri, dan anehnya cuma lorong anak kelas 2 yang begitu.

Karena rasa ingin tahu juga, Fey akhirnya memungut salah satu hasil serat kayu itu dengan enggan. Ya ampun, itu sudah terkena bekas sepatu berapa puluh murid sebelum ia datang kemari?

Dan…apa isi kertas tersebut…?

' _Np: Superhero-Simon Curtis_

_Hint:_

_He's Like A G6._

_He resembles Titanic, exactly._

_If he sings Hurricane Venus in front of a mirror, he will faint'_

"I-ini…" mata Fey mulai terbelalak begitu membaca isinya. Bukan hanya karena isinya bahasa Inggris, tapi itu seperti merujuk kepada kawanan _Trio Greek_.

"Ada apa, Fey?" tanya ibunya yang selalu menyadari keanehan pada anaknya. "Ibu, coba ambil kertas yang di sana!" perintahnya, dan Kinako pun tidak berpikir dua kali tentang perintah barusan, dan langsung membacanya pula!

"T-tunggu…ini apa?" dan reaksinya pun sama persis.

Pesan apa ini? Dan siapa yang menulisnya…?

* * *

><p>Dari awal masuk hingga jam pelajaran selesai, Fey sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi ke pelajaran. Ya, apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan kertas-kertas yang bikin pusing sepuluh keliling itu?<p>

Bukan masalah menyelidiki artinya, Fey sudah mengerti maksud kertas itu, tapi masalahnya…

"_Trio Greek itu…menyamar jadi siapa…?"_

"Fey_-senpai_, kenapa melamun?" tanya salah seorang juniornya tiba-tiba saat keduanya hendak berjalan ke ruang ekskul sepak bola.

"Ng…? Lho? Hikaru bukan? Kau mengenalku?" Fey malah bingung. "I-iya…kemarin kan Fey_-senpai _dan Nanobana_-senpai _datang ke ruang ekskul…" jawab Hikaru polos yang membuat Fey _facepalm_. Kenapa dia bisa lupa bahwa identitasnya sudah diumumkan secara terang-terangan di ruang klub sepak bola kemarin?

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mau ikut latihan sekarang? Memangnya kemarin kau pulang lebih awal kenapa?" tanya Fey tiba-tiba. Hikaru sedikit tersentak," ah, bukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku juga ikut latihan pagi kok, kalian tadi tidak ikut ya?" lagi-lagi sifat polos Hikaru keluar.

"I-iya…kebetulan tadi aku dan Kinako_-san _terlambat," jawab Fey sambil _sweatdrop_. "Begitu, padahal tadi ada kejadian seru, lho."

"Eh? Kejadian seru gimana?"

Hikaru sempat tertawa kecil sebelum bercerita. "Jadi begini, tadi Endou_-kantoku _membawa beberapa teman se-angkatannya. Kebetulan tadi di sana ada ular yang masuk sembarangan, sebagian besar anak Raimon pada takut dan naik ke atas kursi. Untungnya Kazemaru_-san, _Kidou_-san_, dan Kabeyama_-san _berhasil menangkap ular itu, dan Kazemaru_-san _yang membawanya keluar. Tapi entah kenapa ia lama sekali, mungkin ularnya berat," ceritanya panjang lebar dengan _innocent _pula.

"Ada yang teriak-teriak nggak?" tanya Fey tiba-tiba.

"Ng…teriak sih nggak, _manager_ lagi pada di luar sih…cowok kan nggak mungkin teriak karena ular," jawab Hikaru dengan segala akal polosnya.

"Oh…begitu." Entah kenapa Fey merasa ada yang menarik dari cerita itu, hingga ia bisa memancarkan _smirk_-nya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

* * *

><p>Setelah perjalanan panjang (nggak juga), semua anggota telah berkumpul di lapangan, dan hendak memulai latihan. Sementara itu Endou dan teman-teman sebangsa dan setanah-airnya menonton dari <em>bench<em>.

"Fey, kau masih kepikiran soal surat tadi ya?" tanya Kinako di sela-sela latihan. "Iya sih…" aku Fey. Memang ia tidak bisa mengelabui ibunya.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti apa artinya?" tanya Kinako lagi seraya mengoper bola ke Tsurugi. "Bukan begitu, aku mengerti maksud surat itu."

"Eh?"

"Np itu singkatan dari _now playing_, dan lagu _Superhero _oleh Simon Curtis itu seolah-olah mengajak kita untuk menjadi pahlawan," jelas Fey singkat sambil men-_dribble_ bola.

"J-jadi, pesan itu…?"

"Ya, itu bisa dikatakan pesan _SOS_, tapi entah siapa yang mengirimnya. Dan tiga petunjuk yang dibawahnya itu, menunjukkan sosok _Trio Greek _yang menyamar jadi tiga orang di SMP Raimon ini," lanjut Fey. "Tapi Fey, korban penyamaran mereka kan biasanya dibius, memang mereka bisa menulisnya?" Kinako mempertanyakan analisis Fey sambil mencoba untuk menggiring bola ke gol.

"Ya…itu pun aku masih ragu. Tapi siapa lagi yang bisa menulisnya? Manalagi dengan petunjuk sesulit itu," Fey akhirnya merebut bola dari Kinako.

Sementara latihan terus berlangsung, mari kita saksikan arisan dari bapak-bapak alumni Inazuma Japan ini.

"Mereka semakin semangat ya," komentar Kidou. "Benar, mengingatkanku kepada seseorang…" ejek Fudou sambil menatap ke sosok yang dimaksud.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Endou yang lagi-lagi lola. "Nggak."

"…ADUH!"

"Kenapa lagi kau, Kabeyama?" tanya Kazemaru yang sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan barusan. "Jariku kena gunting…" jawab Kabeyama sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Lagian kamu ngapain sih, pakai gunting-gunting segala? Memangnya kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya Hiroto disertai geleng-geleng.

"Aku sedikit bosan, lagipula di sini tidak ada makanan…"

"Kau ini…" Kidou akhirnya _sweatdrop_. "Ya sudah deh, aku ambilkan kotak P3K dulu!" sahut Kazemaru dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

…

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi aku pulang ya," ucap Hiroto untuk memecah keheningan. "Eh? Bentar lagi? Cepet amat! Emang kenapa?" tanya Endou dengan sedikit _shock_. Ya elah, mereka baru 'reuni-an' dan bentar lagi harus berpisah layaknya teletubbies?

"Itu…aku mesti naik pesawat. Aku ada urusan pekerjaan," jelas Hiroto seraya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa berada di sana lebih lama. "Oh…kau sepertinya sibuk sekali ya. Ya sudah deh, lain kali hubungi kami ya?" Kidou mengingatkan. "Tentu," jawab Hiroto dan kemudian ia membereskan barang-barangnya.

Kinako yang tidak sengaja menyaksikan kejadian itu, langsung tersenyum tipis.

"Fey?" panggilnya ke orang yang sedang main oper dengan Tenma itu. "Apa?"

"Apakah kau sudah melewati batas satu? Karena jika belum, sepertinya ibu sudah mendahuluimu," Kinako mendadak jadi seperti _yandere_.

"A-apa…?"

"_Ibu…sudah tahu salah satunya…?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Fey's POV<strong>

"Beneran, bu? Ibu sudah tahu?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Memang ibu punya kemampuan analisa yang hebat; dan mungkin kemampuanku ini juga turunan dari ibu. Tapi…

Dengan petunjuk yang sangat sedikit, memangnya langsung bisa? Jangan-jangan, mereka menyamar jadi salah satu temannya Endou_-kantoku_?

"_Minna_! Waktunya istirahat!" sahut pelatih dan kita pun bergegas ke _bench _saking melelahkannya latihan kali ini. Kalau bagiku sih, karena pertama kali; jelas kecapaian!

"Ah…hari ini cukup melelahkan," ujar Hayami sambil mengatur nafasnya. Dia jelas kelelahan _to the max_.

"Endou_-kantoku_, Hiroto_-nii _mana? Bukannya tadi ada di sini?" tanya Kariya, si fanboy itu. "Oh, tadi kalau tidak salah dia bilang mau buru-buru, ada urusan pekerjaan," jawab _kantoku _sambil menatap langit. Dia pasti merindukan sekali temannya itu…

"Aku kembali!" tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut biru panjang datang. Ia berlari sambil membawa kotak P3K.

"Lama sekali kau, Kazemaru! Ngapain aja?" tanya _kantoku_.

"Itu…"

"Woi, Kazemaru_-san_! Cepetan, bisa anemia nih!" seru seorang pria bertubuh besar yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"Sabar! Lagian memang kau bisa anemia? Darahmu kan banyak!" tegas pemuda yang tadi sambil berlari ke arah om tersebut.

…

"…Hayami, kau sedang mendengarkan lagu apa? Kayaknya asyik banget!" tanya Hamano sambil duduk di sebelah makhluk berkacamata itu.

"Eh, bukan sesuatu yang baru kok-"

"Iya, udah dengerin aja!" Hamano mulai merebut _headset_-nya. "W-woi!"

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

"Oh, _Like a G6_? Lu masih demen aja ni lagu!" komentarnya sambil mengembalikan barang curiannya. Iya dong curian, kagak pake ngomong; main ambil aja.

"I-iya…walaupun aku nggak tau G6 itu apa…tapi lagunya enak kok."

G6…?

...oh iya, tadi di kertas itu juga ada. Tapi kayaknya G6 itu mirip…

"Hei, nak!" tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku.

Eh? Om yang berbadan besar tadi.

"Teman-temanmu sudah kembali latihan tuh!"

"Eh, iya! Makasih, om!" aduh…malah ngelamun lagi. Untung saja om itu mengingatkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Aduh, capek juga ya hari ini…" gumam Hikaru begitu melewati pintu ruang klub. "Iya nih, kapten apa nggak berlebihan ya..." protes Kariya tiba-tiba yang membuat kawanan di sana _sweatdrop _berjamaah.

"I-itu…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fey_-senpai_, Kinako_-chan_, mau ikutan aku sama Hikaru nonton? Di rumahnya Hikaru," tawar Kariya tiba-tiba.

"Eh, boleh. Nonton apa?" Kinako langsung semangat 45. "Film jadul sih…_Titanic_."

"_Jadul banget itu mah…" _pikir Fey. Ya jelas, udah 200 taun lebih film itu bagimu, Fey.

"Wah, boleh tuh! Jarang-jarang nonton film itu soalnya!" seru Kinako riang yang menandakan bahwa ia menerima tawaran mereka. Sementara Fey mau nggak mau harus ikut karena ia malas hanya berdua di rumah dengan Tsurugi.

"Walaupun menurutku film itu agak aneh juga…" aku Hikaru dengan senyum-gugup. "Eh, kenapa, Hikaru?"

"Soalnya kapalnya besar, kan? Tapi nabrak gunung es saja bisa tenggelam," jawabnya dengan oh-kelewat-polos.

…

"…_eh, apa?"_

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku boleh tanya tidak?" Fey nimbrung-nimbrung, OOT pula.

"Tentu…apa, Fey_-senpai_?" tanya Hikaru sambil mulai berjalan.

"Sifat teman-temannya Endou_-kantoku _yang tadi siang…seperti apa?"

* * *

><p>"Oh…pria berambut merah yang hilang mendadak tadi itu…pemilik Kira Financial Group yang terkenal itu ya?" gumam Fey sambil mendengarkan cerita Hikaru.<p>

"Iya, dia juga terkenal sebagai Kiyama Hiroto, mantan pemain Inazuma Japan 10 tahun yang lalu!" jelas Hikaru dengan mata terbinar-binar. Sementara 'adik' yang diomongin malah ber-'ehem'-ria.

"Gue tahu Hiroto_-nii _terkenal, tapi nggak gini juga kali ngomonginnya…" ucap Kariya sinis sambil menatap Fey dan Hikaru yang duduk di atas sofa, sementara ia dan Kinako duduk di lantai sambil menonton film _Titanic_.

"Maaf mengganggu momen romantis kalian," canda Fey dengan tampang serius yang membuat Hikaru tertawa geli.

"Enak aja, digampar Tsurugi entar gue!" sangkal Kariya dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan Kinako juga ikutan tertawa geli.

"_Pulang__-__pulang, aku laporin papa Asurei baru tahu rasa kali ya ni ibu…" _pikir Fey.

"Ng…Fey_-senpai_?"

"Eh, ya?" Fey tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kalau Fudou_-san _itu orangnya agak kasar kadang-kadang, dan blak-blakan, tapi sebenarnya dia orang baik. Sedangkan Kabeyama_-san _itu terkadang penakut- eh, kadang ketakutannya agak berlebihan sih, tapi ia juga sebenarnya baik juga. Beda lagi ceritanya kalau Kazemaru_-san_, dia orangnya ekspresif dan serba cepat!" jelas Hikaru lagi.

"…serba cepat? Maksudnya?"

"Ng…dia larinya cepat!" jawab Hikaru, masih dengan segala kepolosannya, dan akhirnya Fey gubrak.

"Oh, maksudmu itu..." ucap Fey yang akhirnya bangun dari ke-gubrak-annya.

"Betewe, sampai kapan kalian mau nge-gosip soal begituan? Udah ampe pertengahan nih!" Kariya mengingatkan, yang membuat kedua makhluk unyu itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan diskusi mereka dan fokus menonton.

* * *

><p>Langsung saja ke hari berikutnya, saat pulang sekolah.<p>

Setelah kurang lebih 12 jam berpikir, Fey mulai bisa menduga siapa yang dimaksud dalam petunjuk kedua.

Tapi...yang terakhir...

Memang ada apa kalau menyanyikan '_Hurricane Venus_' di depan cermin? Masa bisa pingsan cuma gara-gara itu?

Oke, bukan. Tentunya itu hanya diksi agar sulit dimengerti oleh orang awam. Yah, bukan berarti sudah pasti orang se-ahli Fey bisa memecahkannya, sih.

"Oi, Fey~! Melamun saja terus..." dan sang ibu mulai turun tangan begitu melihat anaknya kembali melakukan kebiasaannya.

"Ibu...ya ibu tahu sendiri bagaimana aku kalau ada kasus yang tak kunjung terpecahkan," geramnya. Biar begitu, ibunya tidak ikutan naik darah.

"Iya, iya, ibu tahu. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi ibu diajak Kariya_-kun _buat karaoke-an, mau ikut~?" ajaknya, tetap dengan senyuman manis khasnya yang selalu membuat cowok _dokidoki _(sayangnya jurus ini tidak berlaku untuk anaknya sendiri).

"Yaudah deh, males aku kalau di rumah bareng Tsurugi. Entar dikira _yaoi_," akunya dengan tampang _illfeel_, yang membuat Kinako tertawa mendengar candaan anaknya- eh, memang itu candaan ya?

"Udah deh, nggak lucu, tahu! Mending buruan, biar pulangnya nggak terlalu sore."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah yeah yeah...yeah yeah yeah<em>

"_OH I AM GOOOOONE~_" sayup-sayup terdengar suara demikian dari ruang karaoke yang digunakan Kariya dkk. Menyadari suara si penyanyi yang sangat spesial itu, Kinako dan Fey tidak berpikir panjang lagi untuk masuk ke sana.

"Astaga, jauh-jauh datang, malah pada nyanyi lagunya Jastin Bleber," keluh Fey setelah dia duduk di sebelah Kirino. "Maunya lagunya Beta, gitu?"

"Ya...nggak juga. Maksudnya lagunya yang agak keren, napa? Lagunya TPK gitu?" Fey nge-_request_. _Seems _promosi pula.

"Yaudah, habis ini deh, tanggung soalnya," Shindou menanggapi. Sayangnya tanggapan itu diterima dengan kurang baik oleh yang sedang menyanyi.

"Enak aja! Habis ini gue udah _booking_!" protes Kariya, sambil lanjut bernyanyi, "AYAM GOREEENG~"

"Halah, udah nyanyinya salah, masih belagak," sindir Kirino dengan majas sinisme(?). Sementara yang disindir cuma menatap kecut seolah ingin mengatakan "anda kira saya bisa bahasa Inggris apa?"

"Sudah sudah, kita kan di sini buat bersenang-senang-"

"BENER TUH KINAKO_-CHAN_!" dan tanpa aba-aba Kariya langsung melanggar HAKK (Hak Asasi Kata-Kata) dengan tidak senonohnya.

"Ampun deh, giliran Nanobana aja, dibela habis-habisan," Kirino menghela nafas lagi, karena memang dia sudah lelah adu mulut sama adik kelas yang nyolot (banget) itu.

Tanpa disadari, lagu yang barusan sudah selesai, berlanjut ke lagu berikutnya, yaitu...

Aoi dan Midori langsung menyabet _mic _dan...

"_Oh oh oh oh hurricane...venus_"

"Eh...lagu ini...?" dengan cepat Fey langsung menyadari lagu yang sejak kemarin sudah menyantol di benaknya itu.

"Lagu Korea ya? Enak juga, siapa penyanyinya?" tanya Kinako. Ah, berasa muda saja ibu ini, demennya musik K-Pop.

"Ini lagunya BoA," jawab Hikaru sambil melihat ke buku menu lagu.

"...kok familiar ya?" gumam Kinako. "Iya, rasanya aku pernah mendengar kata itu di sekolah tadi," jawab seseorang yang baru saja JB ke dalam percakapan itu; alias Tenma.

"Di sekolah? Pas pelajaran apa, Tenma_-kun_?" tanya Hikaru dengan keponya yang membuat Fey ikut-ikutan memasang wajah kepo, dan jadilah acara kepo berjamaah.

"Pas biologi itu lho, yang mengulang materi minggu lalu! Tapi aneh...perasaan minggu lalu ada kejadian lucu banget sampai Tsurugi pun nggak tidur di kelas, tapi tadi kok lancar-lancar saja," jawab Tenma sambil mencoba untuk mengingat kembali pelajaran biologi seminggu sebelumnya, yang sayangnya sia-sia saja. Jelaslah! Pelajaran hari itu saja dia tidak ingat!

"Oh, sekarang aku ingat! Makasih ya, Tenma_-kun_!" balas Hikaru yang tidak diduga oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Kenapa dia malah berterimakasih? Bukannya itu aneh sih, tapi...di situasi senormal ini? Justru itu cenderung tidak normal, bukan?

Fey juga sempat curiga terhadap aksi Hikaru barusan, tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena ingin bersantai dengan karaoke sejenak.

* * *

><p>Hari pun berganti, dan lagi-lagi latihan sepak bola yang (tidak) dinantikan hadir dalam kehidupan anggota klub sepak bola Raimon.<p>

Sementara para pemain berlatih, Endou, Kidou, dan Haruna malah ngerumpi sendiri.

"Eh, bukannya Kazemaru dan Kabeyama mau datang lagi hari ini?" tanya Endou, mengingatkan kedua teman yang juga seangkatan dengannya.

"Tadi Kazemaru_-san _SMS saya. Kalau tidak salah katanya dia ada urusan mendadak," jawab Haruna yang kemudian mengeluarkan HP-nya untuk menunjukkan buktinya.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, Kabeyama?"

"Mungkin dia lagi cari makan. Dari tadi kuhubungi tapi dia tidak menjawab," kali ini Kidou yang menjawab dengan mata tetap tertuju pada makhluk-makhluk yang sedang berlari-lari di lapangan sana.

"Oh iya, dia pikirannya setengah makanan setengah sepak bola ya," canda Endou sambil tertawa.

"Seharusnya 70% makanan dan 30% sepak bola..." bantah Kidou.

"Ya sudahlah, matematika memang bukan bidangku," Endou ngeles, yang tidak menghasilkan respon berarti selain Kidou menghela nafas dan senyum tertahan dari Haruna.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi terus memandangi mereka...berharap bisa mendapatkan petunjuk seperti ibunya kemarin...

"Omong-omong, Kariya_-kun_, topimu yang waktu itu mana?" tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, tak ada gledek, tiba-tiba Fey bertanya begitu.

"Topi...? Maksudmu topi ini?" tanyanya seraya mengeluarkan topi yang dimaksud. "Coba kau pakai!"

"..."

Dengan ekspresi penuh kebingungan, Kariya memakai topi itu dengan posisi sama persis dengan yang dilihat Fey di pameran permata waktu itu.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Tadi Kageyama yang menyuruhku menanyakannya."

...

"Oh..._kantoku_! Saya ijin ke toilet!

Tanpa disangka-sangka, sebuah _smirk _penuh kemenangan nampak di wajah salah seorang pemain yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut...

* * *

><p><strong>?'s POV<strong>

Fyuh, sepertinya tidak ada yang curiga.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, aku memasuki ruangan klub dengan waspada. Ruangan klub sengaja lampunya dimatikan saat latihan; untuk menghemat listrik katanya.

Untungnya aku membawa senter, untuk mencari benda yang katanya tersembunyi di ruangan yang gelap gulita ini.

...

Ini...lacinya Otonashi Haruna, bukan? Seperti dugaanku, penuh bahan-bahan untuk prakarya yang nampaknya aneh kalau diletakkan di ruang ekskul sepak bola. Yah, mungkin untuk keperluan para manajer juga.

Tunggu...guntingnya hilang, dan di kotak cat warna ini, ada satu warna mendasar yang tidak ada...

Jangan-jangan...

"Sedang mencari apa?" tanya sebuah suara ramah nan polos. Oh, itu pasti bocah itu.

"Eh? Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran apa isi lacinya Otonashi_-san_~" jawabku dengan sepolos mungkin juga. Anak ini kan tidak mungkin-

"Ya ampun, kamu sekepo itu ya? Masa dalam keadaan kebelet ingin ke toilet tiba-tiba bisa pindah tujuan kemari?"

-tahu apa-apa...

"...apa maksudmu, Hikaru?" kini aku mulai menajamkan suaraku, dengan harapan ia akan takut dan aku tidak dicurigai lebih jauh.

"Astaga. Aku kira dari wajahmu tadi, kau sudah tahu. Permata itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sini, tapi sudah dibawa oleh komplotanmu yang menyamar menjadi Kabeyama_-san _kemarin. Apa aku salah, Kariya_-kun_...yang palsu?" demi apa pun, senyum polosnya benar-benar menyeramkan saat ia bicara begitu.

"Huh, kau ini bicara apa sih. Cuma karena hal sepele ini tiba-tiba kau langsung membeberkan omong kosong yang nggak jelas," sangkalku dengan gaya semirip mungkin dengan samaranku ini.

Anehnya, makhluk polos itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar bantahanku.

"Apa yang lucu!?" oke, naik darah saat sedang menyamar mungkin _absurd_, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap bocah ini yang sok misterius.

"Dasar Kariya_-kun_ palsu," ucapnya di sela-sela tawanya, "apa kau tidak menyadari petunjuk yang dibuat oleh Kariya_-kun _dan yang lainnya?"

"Huh, memang kau mengerti maksudnya? Aku sudah melihatnya sih, tapi-"

"Kau tidak paham? Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. G6 itu seingatku semacam nama pesawat, dan karakteristik pesawat yang paling memungkinkan dimiliki oleh manusia ialah cepat. Orang yang identik dengan cepat dan kemarin bersikap aneh hanyalah Kazemaru_-san_. Jadi, bisa dibilang, selain Kabeyama_-san_ dan kau, dia juga termasuk komplotan orang yang mencuri permata itu kan?"

Sial, ternyata bocah ini cerdas juga. Bisa-bisanya dia menyadari kecepatan larinya yang tentu saja lain dari yang aslinya. "Sebegitu yakinkah engkau?"

"Ya...sebenarnya _Like A G6 _memiliki makna lain; yang lebih mengarah ke Fudou_-san_. Tapi ia tidak bertindak lain dari biasanya. Lagipula aku sudah memastikan bahwa ia asli."

Sial, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini. "Lalu? Bagaimana dengan petunjuk kedua?"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang beberapa hari yang lalu di ruangan ini; kapal _titanic _itu aneh. Walau kapalnya besar, tetapi menabrak gunung es roboh. Menurutku, itu menggambarkan seseorang yang tubuhnya besar, tetapi mentalnya tidak seberapa, yakni Kabeyama_-san_," lanjutnya yang semakin lama membuat mulutku semakin menganga.

"Jadi kau sudah menyadarinya sejak itu? Kenapa kau malah dengan polosnya menyatakan itu di depan Fey dan yang lainnya?" tanyaku dengan tidak sabaran.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin Fey saja yang menyelesaikan kasus ini. Toh, dari gerak-gerik yang kulihat, sepertinya ia juga menyelidiki kasus ini, entah apa alasannya. Tapi, begitu sampai ke petunjuk ketiga, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam," oke, aku mulai merinding begitu sampai ke kalimat terakhir.

"Ada apa dengan petunjuk ketiga?" nada suaraku terdengar menantang, dan mungkin kalian menganggap aku cari mati di depan bocah (sebaiknya aku menghentikan panggilan itu), maksudku anak pewaris permata yang dicuri itu.

"Penyanyi lagu di petunjuk ketiga itu ialah BoA, dan kita semua tahu...itu nama ular. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

...

"Tidak...sama sekali..." memang apa hubungannya makhluk ini dengan ular?

"Wah, rupanya kau kekurangan informasi, ya. Asal kau tahu saja, Kariya_-kun _memiliki fobia terhadap hewan melata tersebut, hei Boboi Boy topan yang salah arah gagang topi."

...

"Sial!" desisku sambil mencoba menghubungi komplotanku.

"Tidak usah buang-buang tenaga," ucap anak itu di tengah ketegangan yang kini membuatku panik, "teman-temanmu sudah kuurus setelah selesai menonton film beberapa hari yang lalu."

"KAU INIIIII-"

_TAK_

Lampu mendadak menyala sebelum aku sempat menghajar anak tidak tahu sopan santun itu. Oke, sebagai makhluk dengan umur jauh lebih muda, aku tidak berhak bicara begitu, tapi tetap saja-

"Permainanmu cukup sampai di sini...Gamma," sialnya anak itu muncul. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan makhluk yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah detektif cilik terhebat di Tokyo?

"Fey Rune...juga Kinako Rune. Tak kusangka kalian akhirnya ke sini juga," ujarku dengan senyum sinis, seolah aku tidak mengharapkan kehadiran mereka berdua di sini (itu kenyataannya sih).

" 'Gamma'? 'Kinako Rune'?" akhirnya si anak membuka mulut lagi dengan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kurang bermutu.

"Cih, kalau sudah begini, kita tidak bisa lama-lama lagi. Aku harus menjatuhkanmu!" gertak Fey dengan berapi-api. Memangnya dia mau ngapain?

"Memangnya bisa apa kau? Kau mau menembakku? Boleh bawa pistol ya ke sekolah?"

"Kurang lebih sih begitu..."

Eh apa i-

_ZAP_

_-_-tu...

...pusing...perasaan apa ini...?

...aku tidak bisa mendengar kata-katanya lagi setelah itu, karena pandanganku dalam sekejap menjadi gelap gulita...

* * *

><p><strong>Fey's POV<strong>

Setelah menghapus ingatan Hikaru dan semua orang yang terlibat kejadian baru-baru ini, aku segera membebaskan Kariya dan yang lainnya yang terkurung di janitor (tentunya sekaligus menghapus ingatan mereka juga). Huh, seharusnya aku menyadari sejak awal saat sapu dkk sudah berada tidak pada tempatnya.

Yang masih aku bingung; kenapa Hikaru bisa tahu sebanyak itu? Apa diam-diam dia juga menyelidiki kasus itu? Tapi untuk apa? Apa untungnya buat dia?

"Sekali lagi kasus sulit terpecahkan olehmu, terima kasih ya, Fey," ucap temanku dari kepolisian Tokyo masa depan; Saryuu Evan, atau biasa kupanggil 'Saru'.

"Dan sekali lagi anggota kepolisian pusat malah hanya diam berpangku tangan sambil menunggu para montir memperbaiki mesin waktu. Bagus sekali ya..." balasku dengan ironi yang aku yakin ia mengerti; dapat dilihat dari keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Ah, Fey, jangan begitu ah. Kalau bisa memperbaikinya mungkin kami juga sudah turun tangan. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau kami tidak punya kemampuan itu?" tanyanya yang sebenarnya retoris. Aku juga tahu anggota kepolisian di sana hanya pintar secara otak, dan tidak memiliki keterampilan sama sekali- beda sekali dengan anggota-anggota di grup detektif yang kubentuk...

"Huh, karena itu kalian tidak maju-maju. Omong-omong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan-"

"Inspektur Evan! Ada laporan untukmu dari pusat!" dan sebelum aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, sudah ada perintah untuknya. Dasar polisi (sok) sibuk. Betewe, polwan itu sepertinya familiar...

"Baik, Meia. Akan aku terima," responnya seraya berlari menuju ke dalam mesin waktu khusus polisi untuk menerima laporan yang dimaksud, sehingga yang tersisa tinggal aku dan Meia.

...oke, ini _awkward_. Aku sudah lama tidak ngobrol dengannya.

"Detektif Rune, apa kabar? Hubunganmu dengan Manto baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dalam rangka memulai basa-basi. Perlu kutekankan bahwa pertanyaan itu merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa aku jarang bertegur sapa dengannya. Bukannya aku tidak suka kalau dia akrab dengan Manto sih, tapi entah sudah keberapa kalinya pertanyaan itu diajukan kepadaku.

"Sejauh ini, tidak ada masalah. Kau sendiri?"

"Oh, kau belum dengar ya? Aku sudah jadian dengan Gillis~"

...

Kurasa pulang nanti aku akan _spam _(pager)1000PukpukBuatSaru di twitter.

"Begitu...selamat ya," ucapku dengan kurang tulus. Bukannya aku tidak senang mereka jadian, tapi di satu sisi aku kasihan dengan Saru yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Terima kasih," balasnya dengan senyum yang anggun. Tak heran Saru pernah terpikat dengan cewek ini. "Semoga kau dan Manto juga cepat jadian ya."

"...entah aku harus merespon bagaimana untuk harapanmu tadi," jawabku kaku. Jujur, aku memang belum kepikiran untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Manto atau semacamnya- blah, kenapa gaya bicaraku jadi seperti di roman begini!

Melihat reaksiku (dan mungkin juga menyadari aksiku yang rada-rada dramatis nggak jelas), Meia tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah, kau perlu beristirahat sekali-kali. Otakmu pasti lelah kan, setelah kasus tadi?"

...kalau dia memang berpikir begitu seharusnya ia tidak membebani pikiranku dengan ucapan-ucapan aneh semacam itu.

"Iya sih, dan alangkah baiknya kau tidak menambah bebanku kalau begitu," balasku dengan frontal, tapi ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebagai respon. Benar-benar bukan tipe sensitif, ya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu informasi mengenai seorang anak Raimon pada era ini bernama Hikaru? Dia terlibat kasus yang tadi dan entah kenapa, dia juga menyelidikinya diam-diam," tanyaku dalam upaya mengubah topik, sekaligus mencari jawaban yang sedari tadi belum kutemukan.

"Oh, dia sebenarnya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Epilogue-<strong>

_Laporan Kasus Penculikan Permata Tahun 20XX di Pameran Permata Kageyama_

_Tertuduh: Trio Greek; Alpha, Beta, Gamma_

_Motif: keegoisan belaka_

_Bukti: penyamaran ketiga orang ini terbukti mencurigakan dengan adanya perbedaan tingkah laku atau hal yang aneh pada orang tersebut (yang umumnya tidak dijumpai dalam kesehariannya). Setelah penyelidikan lebih lanjut, sidik jari mereka sama dengan yang ada pada kepolisian yang didapat dari kasus-kasus sebelumnya._

_Saksi: Kageyama Hikaru, Kariya Masaki, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kazemaru Ichirouta_

_Penyelidik kasus: Fey Rune, Kinako Rune_

_KRING_

"Astaga, mengagetkan saja...halo?"

"Hai, Kyousuke, apa kabar?"

"Oh...tante, ada apa? Tante menelepon dengan telepon dimensi ya?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, kita kan dari era yang berbeda _ya ne_~"

Senyum tipis nampak di wajah sang penerima telepon.

"Oh iya, laporan dari Fey sudah sampai. Boleh aku bicara dengannya?"

"Ah, Fey sedang jalan dengan pacarnya-"

...

"Oh, begitu."

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami bahwa marganya Hikaru itu 'Kageyama'? Dengan begitu kan kami tidak perlu mencari tahu alasan ia melakukan penyelidikan sendiri!"

"Lho, kukira kalian sudah tahu. Sudah ya, tante tidak takut dimarahi suami kalau ketahuan menelepon anak SMP tak dikenal malam-malam begini?"

"Ah, sudah biasa. Tapi kalau kau memaksa, ya sudah deh, kututup ya. _Oyasumi _Kyousuke~"

_KLEK_

_"Oyasumi mo...Kinako..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-True End-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**Xie xie, arigatou, gracias, grazie, merci, thank you**_**, dan terlebih lagi...TERIMA KASIH!**

**Terima kasih karena telah membaca fic super gaje satu ini edisi spesial Halloween (yang awalnya bukan buat Halloween sebenernya, tapi...ya sudahlah, yang penting gaje /?)!**

**Awalnya maunya mystery pake friendship dikit...tapi kenapa akhir-akhirnya **_**romance **_**yah...? Hahah, maklumlah, author baru kena zone2an(?) :v /curcol /dihajarpembaca**

**Oke, oke, abaikan, **_**mind to review**_**? **

**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four...**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise- Baran Brothers Addict**


End file.
